Fitting Distractions
by RaveyRai
Summary: Because Damon Salvatore needed a distraction, Alex Russo was bored, and it doesn't hurt to have more magical assistance in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Because Damon Salvatore needed a distraction, Alex Russo was bored, and it doesn't hurt to have more magical assistance in Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's rather amusing to start fanfictions up again, especially since this is my first crossover one…ever. By the way, I'm a bit "loose" with the whole TVD shippings. One minute I'm all, "Damon and Elena!" then the next, "Okay, that's boring. Damon and Bonnie ftw!" (and like it a lot better because of ) Now, after my brain churned and I was mindlessly watching Wizards of Waverly Place while reading a Bamon fic, I realized what interesting a female match for Damon Salvatore than Alex Russo? It fits! It'll never happen but what the hell eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Dislaimer:<strong> I do not own TVD or WWP. Believe me, I'm way too busily lazy to take the ownership and responsibility of two television shows…It would prove rather disastrous.

* * *

><p><strong>Things You would Need to Know:<strong> Alex and Justin are indeed older than Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, etc. I would say Stefan but he's a vamp. And Damon is an older brother/vamp in comparison to his brother so…yup.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Being "Good" is Overrated**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I<strong> don't see why _I _have to do anything at all. That's what _you_ do—do stuff. I sit, eat chocolate, and wave my wand about."

"That's the thing _Alex,_ you were picked to be the family wizard, _and therefore_ you have no choice _but_ to—'do stuff'."

Alexandra Margarita Russo made a strained face of opposition before huffing and pulling dark strands of hair behind her ear. She watched her twenty-one year old brother, Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo pack his bags and give her an annoyed look that seemed to stay stuck on his facial features every time it involved her. She couldn't help but allow her trademark coy and lazy grin ghost her lips before she slouched forward, continuing, "I was picked to wave my wand around…but you're still up for thinking out elaborate plans for me and doing all the work—as always."

"I would thank you for the subtle somewhat-flattery but knowing you…and knowing you pretty _well_—you never do or listen to what I have to say—even if I spelled it out on paper for you," Justin threw a pair of his socks at her face.

Alex pointed at him in mock fashion, not moved by his action, "Ha! You _know _I hate to read. Your argument is immediately dismissed."

Her brother rolled his eyes, "Anyways—they may be distant cousins but they're still family so we've got no choice but to help them."

"Not like they ever sent us Christmas presents or birthday gifts these… Belmina and Jeronimo characters—whatever their names are. They're not _close_ family members so I don't see why we need to go out of _our_ way…and 'help' when I'm sure we've never met them a _day_ in our lives," she dismissed them with a flick of her wrist, her eyes listlessly looking over her already packed suitcases (with the help of her super awesome magic strength) before both hands held up her face and she huffed loose strands of her hair from her view in utter boredom and irritation. It didn't help that it was just Justin and her going down to stay with "distant" cousins in the south, but Harper, who originally promised to go along with them, declined last minute to do whatever odd and questionable things she usually does with Zeke.

The thought made twenty-year old Alex purse her lips is slight disgust. That wasn't an enticing thought to think about. Her best friend and her brother's best friend doing _questionable_ things in each other's presence while the siblings went off to do this family mission for God knows how long. She shuddered to get the thought out of her mind and stood to her feet, "For your sake I hope it's not boring down there in Mystic Falls. Eww…even sounds lame."

"I beg to differ," His nose rose in disagreement while Alex raised a brow and shrugged carelessly, "It sounds pretty magical, like it holds plenty of interesting secrets, and—"

"Alright, _alright_, your mind-numbing ranting isn't making me think it's not going to be lame. Anything _you_ find interesting is an automatic _boring_ for me," Alex cut him off rudely, eyes gleaming at his scowl her way. She then pulled her wand from her boot and chanted an easy spell for their luggage to disappear from their once shared living room to Justin's truck outside below them.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched Elena pace back and forth in front of her in a nervous stupor. She stopped to look towards her best friend, smiled half-heartedly, and then went back to pacing.<p>

"Lena, what's wrong?"

"Distant family members are coming down to help…"

"Okay…?"

"It just means I'm dragging them into all the supernatural dangerous drama that's going on!"

"That _might_ be going on. Don't stress too much. If it's anything your distant relatives told you that told me…they're pretty powerful."

"Well…I don't know Bonnie. I just feel selfish to bring them down here from New York…I didn't know that I had family members that had ties with magic—"

Bonnie shrugged, giving her friend a patient grin. Elena expected much. Bonnie was always the calm in the storm of panic, "Well…you didn't know you were a direct descendent of a crazy bitch by the name of Katherine Pierce along with a gang of original vampires out to get you for being a doppleganger. It wouldn't be a stretch to think that there would be a possibility you had other relatives with supernatural capabilities."

Elena chuckled emptily, "I guess you're right."

Bonnie continued to watch her friend in her internal battle with herself before feeling something strong come towards the Gilbert house. It didn't seem threatening…and if anything, a bit lethargic. She stood to her feet, gaining the attention of brown eyes, "I think they're here…"

The olive skinned girl nodded, swallowing, before heading towards the door, opening it to reveal a striking young adult female, twenty at least, with dark brown hair, similar to Elena's, but cut stylishly and with wavy layers, her bangs swept to the side on her face that seemed immediately disinterested despite her facial features being cute and even a bit harmless. Standing beside the woman was a towering male brunette who seemed disgruntled but just as harmless looking. It was awkward, staring at them both while the female's eyes looked elsewhere, fiddling with her hands though the gesture wasn't a result of being nervous but more so—jaded.

"Alexandra and Justin?" Elena spoke up in question. The woman opposite of Elena pursed her lips before waving off the question with a flick of her wrist, "Just call me 'Alex'."

Justin nudged her in the gut, giving her a threatening glare while she replied with a glare of her own and a glint of amusement.

"Come in! Where's your luggage?" Elena let out.

"Behind you."

Elena turned to the staircase to find suitcases at the foot of them, ready to be carried off to their respective rooms. She turned back to the young adults in surprise before stepping aside to allow them room to walk in. Alex's lips curved slightly to a smirk once she examined Bonnie. She then turned back to her distant cousin, "But you already have a powerful witch. Why do you need me?"

"It doesn't hurt to have more help," Bonnie answered for her best friend, a smirk gracing her lips as well, "But…it seems…you're not a regular witch."

"Yeah," a flippant chuckle erupted from the Alex, "I'm considered more of a 'wizard' hence my magical stick of magic."

She pulled her wand from her boot, showing it off lazily.

"Oh. You can't perform spells without it?"

"I can," Alex murmured. "I just don't make a habit of it."

Justin's brows however raised Bonnie's way in what seemed to be a silent, _Can you_?

The once lone spell-caster of Mystic Falls nodded towards his questioning glance, "That could be something to worry about."

She turned to Elena who couldn't find the appropriate words to greet her distant relatives with, "They're kinda vulnerable if someone were to take their wands."

It was almost funny that the extra magical help was pretty strong and direct with her magic but still played on the stereotypes of wizards and witches. She couldn't possibly be weak without her wand…that would prove to be _too_ easy for their current enemies.

Alex furrowed her brows in confusion, "'They'? Whose 'they'? This big loaf of useless doesn't have wizard powers anymore. I do."

The "I do" was said with a boastful manner and a pep to her stuff as she walked over to their luggage.

"Unfortunately," Justin huffed under his breath before stepping forward and pushing her off to the side; she caught herself though, "I used to harbor the magical capabilities of a wizard…along with my younger brother and of course Alex. We all trained and studied spells and how to be great wizards though once we turn eighteen only one of us could keep our powers. Alex was granted that luxury while my brother and I lost ours."

Bonnie frowned sympathetically, "So…whoever chooses out of the three of you to keep your powers…they can easily just strip anyone's powers away?"

Alex seemed not to want to join the conversation as she waved her wand towards the luggage nonchalantly, chanting a rhyme to herself. Their luggage disappeared before all of their eyes. Feeling watched, she turned to them with a careless grin, "What?"

"Does she do that often?" Elena asked Justin breathlessly.

"Use her magic for unnecessary chores?"

The two teens nodded.

"Yup. I want to apologize in advance though…she's lazy, selfish, sadistic, evil, sneaky, conniving, careless—"

"Please, you're making me blush," Alex put a hand to her heart, batting her lashes innocently whereas her head bobbed cockily to her older brother. She then whispered to Elena and Bonnie, cupping her hand about her mouth for emphasis, "He's just jealous that I'm more awesome than all of his petty hopes, dreams, and aspirations can ever amount to be."

They frowned. This was the person they had to somewhat depend on?

* * *

><p><em>Bored, Bored, <em>_**Bored**_ thoughts ran loops in Alex's brain, her wand dancing in the air towards objects that levitated before her. She couldn't believe she was here, she couldn't believe a place such as this prison was _that_ dangerous, and she couldn't believe her brother decided she get some lessons with the local witch to learn spells without her wand constantly at her hip. She can do fine without her wand—most of the time—some of the time. The witch knew latin spells and wanted them to teach her just as much as she would them. This was way too much for her liking. She'd rather be home, causing mischief and mayhem towards Max. It was fun messing with him—of course she got lectured by not only her brother but her parents over the phone but c'mon…it's _hilarious_.

"I gotta get out of here," Alex hopped to her feet, threw on a black leather jacket that hugged her comfortably, a scarf, and black cuffed boots, making sure to slide her wand right into her footwear as usual. Walking out of her room and down the steps, she ignored her brother's scolding and hopped into his truck, grinning smugly at stealing his keys from under his judgmental nose.

It didn't take long for her to find the Mystic Grill. It was a rather dark yet comfortable place where she knew the locals spent most of their time at. She was craving fries all of a sudden, her eyes looking about the place for a seat. Finding a small, two-seater bar and table, she sat down, huffing at the menu that sat waiting for her to open and browse what the place offered.

Oh how she hates to read.

An all-American, blond boy with an aura that rang "boy-next-door" walked over to her with a waiter notepad and pen in hand, waiting to take her order. He forced a grin, looking down at the pretty, dark haired lady who seemed apathetic but allowed a coy smirk to tug at the edges of her pout-like lips, "Welcome to Mystic Grill!"

She lost interest as he continued on about their specials and his questions about if she needed time to look through their menu. She shrugged her shoulders, asking for a Sprite and cheese fries before dismissing him altogether to look about the dimly lit place.

Damon Salvatore then comes waltzing into the facility with a forced look of nonchalance though deep down…he needed a distraction—fast. He was having those "manic" episodes again. The episodes in which he was sick of being put off by Elena and just unimpressed with his younger brother's lectures of becoming a better person and how he needed to take in account to how Elena _feels_ and what it could possibly mean to her if they allowed everyone close to her die and blah, blah, _blah_. Whatever. He wasn't telling him anything new so why keep breathing down his neck in a broken record sort of manner?

Doesn't everyone know that he isn't concerned about the wellbeing of everyone close to Elena but instead concerned with Elena being _alive_?

They should. His actions should be proof of that.

So as a result of leaving his brooding brother to do what he does best and brood, and Elena always choosing Stefan over him no matter how much he _knows_ that he loves her more than his seriously serious brother does, he's at the Mystic Grill in hopes of a distraction. Any distraction. His vampire senses that he prided on picked up on an attractive scent that caused him to walk about the restaurant to stop and let his striking ice blue eyes fall on a young college girl with dark locks of hair, nibbling on cheese fries and watching him with slight interest. Because Damon is Damon, he took that as invitation, allowing him to sit opposite of her, granting her his infamous smirk, "Don't mind if I join you?"

The girl shrugged, raising a slightly amused brow, "I don't mind much of anything anyway so what the hell?"

His eyes sparked at her, her scent much more enticing than a usual human's, "I take it you're new here?"

She snorted, "Don't make it sound like I'm staying here _forever_. I'm more of a visitor—coming to save the day for dear distant relatives of mine that I don't care enough to bother remembering their names."

She waved another cheesy fry about before popping it into her mouth.

"If you don't care about them that much, why come to 'save the day'?" he asked to pass time, not because he actually cared.

The woman, surprisingly, knew that, shrugging with a sarcastic smirk on her lips, "My dorky, 'for the greater good' big brother says I should do it since I'm the—."

She paused before continuing, "Let's just say I'm a _very_ special person that everyone needs in their _very _drab lives."

That received a grin from the Salvatore brother, understanding her response, "I tell people that about me everyday but they fail to take me seriously."

"As does my brother but I've come to terms that he's a jealous prick. He can't help it."

Damon's eyes widened before narrowing at her in that way that it does, immediately interested and seeing the girl as a perfect distraction afterall, "We should get our brothers to hook up. He can't accept the fact that I'm better than him in every aspect of his life."

Elena crossed his mind but he shoved her to the darkest pits of his brain.

The girl chuckled, amused, before sticking a fry in her mouth, "I'm Alex. Alex Russo."

"Damon Salvatore."

She gave him a lazy grin that mirrored his before she yawned, "You must've lived here for a while. Anything here that can rid me of my never-ending pit of boredom?"

"Besides me? No," his tone was suggestive, contemplating whether or not he should compel her to return to his place for the night or test his luck and see if he could lure her without the help of his vampire ploys.

Alex smiled, eyebrow raised, "_You_? Cocky much?"

"You're one to talk you '_very_ special person'."

"I'm glad you think so. I'll have to add you to the long list of people that also agree," she smirked, not missing a beat.

She's witty. He likes that.

"So, why are you here to 'save the day'? I don't take you as the 'typical' heroine of a gripping tale of good guys versus bad guys."

"Because I'm not. Being 'good' is overrated. I'd think the brother that's known me for years would understand that doing the right thing makes me feel sick to my stomach," she piped nonchalantly, looking towards Damon under her lashes.

He couldn't help but look to her bare neck that peeked towards him for a sliver of a second before being hidden by her dark hair again. Damon couldn't ignore she was unknowingly drawing him to her which meant she was quite a pro at being a distraction whether she knew it or not. That and he agreed whole-heartedly at her statement. Being the "good" guy was overrated.

"Likewise," he smirked, taking a sip of her soda, "It's irritating that everyone around you expects you to be a certain way…even if it clashes with who you truly are."

Alex's heart picked up an extra beat, without her knowing that the vampire in front of her noticed it. She nodded in agreement but didn't respond.

Damon decided to try his luck further, "So. Since we have plenty in common, we're both attractive—maybe one more so than the other, I say we hook up."

"That tone of voice suggests that you're trying to say you're better looking than me?"

"Duh. Of course. You can't deny that."

"I can. Easy," her smug grin vanished to that of seriousness as she continued, "You're ugly. See what I did there?"

"You don't mean that."

"Does it matter? You said I couldn't but I did," a smirk ghosts her soft lips, challenging him.

And Damon loves challenges.

"You didn't say we shouldn't hook up," his brows raised suggestively, causing Alex to laugh, slightly confusing him when she didn't get flustered, "Define 'hooking up'."

"I'm rather blunt. It might come off inappropriate."

"That makes two of us. Try me Mr. Salmon."

"Salvatore."

"Whatever."

He let out a short snort, "Back at you Ms. Russle."

"Russo."

"Bless you."

She pursed her lips but her eyes glimmered, amusement oozing from her mouth, "Seems I've met my match. And that takes a lot for me to admit."

"Sorry babe, Damon doesn't have matches," He leaned back, smirking at her.

Her brows furrowed, popping the last of her fries into her mouth, "Should've seen that response coming."

Cell phone ringing in her jeans' pocket, she retrieved it and grumbled to the name on the caller i.d., answering reluctantly, "You know who you called."

"_Where are you?" _Justin shrieked.

"That's okay. I could be out in the alley beaten to a pulp and you have the nerve to yell? I'm hurt. You don't need to ask how I'm doing first. That's fine."

Damon grinned lazily, hearing what he guessed was her older brother lecturing her about leaving the house at dark into foreign land without taking anyone with her. She immediately lost interest, looking at Damon apathetically, "It's not like I'm an adult that's capable of taking care of herself. Thanks Justin."

"Sounds like he has a brooding forehead and permanent frown lines," Damon mused. She giggled, "You have no idea."

"_What_?"

"Nothing. Just telling a stranger how wonderful and great a brother you are."

There was a long pause before the guy spoke up again, monotone, _"Lying is becoming your favorite pastime."_

"Don't sound surprised. Look, if it'll make you happy I'm coming back now," she didn't move.

"_Anything that makes me happy—you do the opposite_."

Alex smirked as Damon gave her a mischievous grin, "Bye Justin."

She hung up, looking towards her newfound accomplice that wasn't that boring at all, "Okay. I'll hook-up with you."

That was…easy. He frowned, he kind of wanted a chase, something he didn't expect out of her—

"I'm kidding. Elena and Bonnie warned me about your vampire tricks. I don't care for warnings normally," she grinned prettily with a listless shrug, "I'm not going to start now."

And that done it for him, he had her out of the Mystic Grill and up against a brick wall outside, breathing down at her, his vampire predator face looming over her, eyes black and hungry, "You must be the new witch they told me about. No wonder all I wanted to do was sink my teeth in you."

She was shocked. The vampires she knew weren't…_this_ frightening. And dare she allow herself to be scared? She chanted her escape, finding herself back in her room in Elena's home, adrenaline pumping, safe, and ultimately very interested in the man with piercing blue eyes one moment that was once flirtatious and then the next moment terrifying and ravenous.

Alex wanted to see him again. He was quite entertaining despite the whole creepy black eyes, vein popping, "I vant to sink my teevth in juu!" thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Wow…what a response. When I originally posted this it was more of something unplanned. Now…I'm more planned than before haha. Sorry for not updating in a while…my Macbook had to get fixed and it took an ENTIRE month out of the summer to do so. Thanks for keeping tabs, reviewing, alerting, faving, and what have you…I truly appreciate it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Things You Need to Know:<strong>** Alex and Justin are older than Elena, Bonnie, and Vamp Caroline. Alex is the family wizard because of this age thing…I'm kind of over the whole teenage-loving-100-year-old-vamps. At least be of age. Max is at home safe and being Max. This takes place during and after the second season finale (and when the season starts in fall, it may even help this. Who knows).**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Lines Drawn<strong>

**A**lex woke up from an unsettling dream. What she experienced last night repeated itself in her dream world and for some reason her magic wouldn't work. She had become hot vamp food. Hot because that was such a completely _honest_ adjective to describe herself while he just looked like a stressed out hungry beast. The image wasn't welcoming what-so-ever.

The weird thing about her dream was that it felt constructed…in almost a taunting sort of way. Justin mentioned something about this sort of thing about…some other sort of thing. Whatever.

Huffing, she forced herself out of bed…mostly due to her stomach begging for food. If not for that, she'd still be in bed, trying to fight the beast with her magical powers of "doom"…or amusement. Whichever.

"Anyone cooking pancakes…? Silence is a 'no' I see…or 'shut the hell up, we're sleeping'…alrighty then," Alex descended down the steps, looking at the portraits with slight attention. No one has told them _why_ they were here. Extra help and enemies but what is the… "extra help" suppose to do and _who_ exactly _are_ the enemies? It was getting on Alex's nerves.

"Annoyed, annoyed, a—" Alex sung to herself as she entered the kitchen and living room area before pausing to see the Vamp Beast of last night. She hesitated, not sure how to react and if her heart was beating in excitement or fear.

Damon looked up slowly, looking the complete opposite of how he looked last night. He seemed like he was strained, hurt, and slightly helpless. The two just stood there for a moment, staring at one another before Alex piped, "Not that I'm saying you look absolutely terrible but—oh…I…said it anyway…"

Damon raised a brow, straightening up a little but still using the counter to hold him up, "Yeah…and you have dried drool stains on your cheek."

Alex didn't miss a beat, making her way to the farther side of the kitchen as nonchalantly as possible, "Rather have proof of a good dream than to look like I was mauled by some smelly fat ass."

"So you must've had a dream about me. Was I good enough to eat?"

Alex paused, turning to him and squinting her eyes before pointing, "You dream invading Vamp Beast. You frolicked with my dreams with your vampy powers. Go bald."

Damon shrugged carelessly, staring down at the glass of water on the island counter intently, "You're a witch that smells like sadism…you can't judge me if I'm sure you've done the same thing to others."

Alex couldn't come up with a retort…he was right. So instead of she drew back the curtains of the kitchen window. Damon just stared at her, amusement evident in his icy blue eyes. The brunette blinked, pouting slightly before she flipped the switches to turn on the lights. No effect…and she had to hurry and turn off the sink garbage disposal.

"You don't even sparkle…what the hell?" Alex mustered, not necessarily surprised but annoyed that yet again…a mythical monster breaks a stereotype.

Damon didn't respond but without a blink of an eye he picked up the glass of water that sat in front of him and threw the water at the young female adult. She didn't gape or get angry. She took it, wiping the water from her eyes with two separate swipes of her hands,

"You don't burn a horrible, tragic death to the sun…"

"And you don't melt from water."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"What made you think light from bulbs could kill me if the sun didn't?"

"I _thought_ the sun needed some assistance."

Damon laughed unexpectedly before catching himself and allowing her to see him smirk a little, his eyebrows bouncing only once. Without her permission, her heartbeat picked up a little. Damon heard it but winced, the pain shooting up his arm making him forget about the girl altogether.

"So~ Vamp Salamander, what brings you into home invasion?"

He drew in a sharp breath, looking at her with pained intensity before he forced himself to take it and try to "act" normally, "Not for you sweet cakes. I came for your cousin."

Alex went to the fridge, deciding he looked too terrible to try and attack her in broad sunrise…but she was still cautious, "Well she's asleep unless you dream invaded her like you did me."

"I already spoke to her, though that's none of your concern Sabrina."

Alex looked to him, bringing out milk, "Then if that's the case…why are you still here?"

Damon looked back at her with hooded eyes, the intensity, however, not subsiding, "Well…_maybe_ I do need you for _some_thing. You're the extra help for team 'keep Elena alive' huh?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "I guess."

Damon pulled up his sleeve to show her a grotesque wound she never seen before. It almost made her drop the milk. Hunger was forgotten as she stepped back, shocked and cringing, "Wh—what the—"

"I bet you can't help with dog bites."

Alex looked to Damon and saw that…whatever that wound was…it was making his health deplete at an alarming rate. She gulped, putting the milk down, and looking back down at the pulsating wound, "…so…suns aren't your weakness…it's the bite of a Chihuahua or Terrier? Who'd've thought?"

_Well…at least I'm not getting the pity, "You won't die!" shit Stefan pulled,_ Damon thought as he pulled his sleeve back over the fetal wound, "Let's just say…a witch made sure that the sun would be the least of my problems…a _long_ time ago. And not that type of dog. I'm sure…as a Sabrina witch yourself would know, werewolves and vampires don't make the _best_ of friends."

Alex immediately thought of Mason and Juliet. She nodded, "Yeah…I guess wolf bites pretty much differ from getting scratched."

"Scratched?"

"Yeah…my brother's girlfriend was a vampire and one of my ex-boyfriends was a werewolf…why are you looking at me like that?"

He nearly sneered, "You _dated_ a mutt? I thought you had better taste than that."

Offended, she glared, "Does it _matter_ what I had a taste for? He was a sweet and faithful guy. A gentleman…something you're lacking in especially since you're asking for my help to save your rude ass. "

Damon laughed condescendingly, pricking a nerve of hers and dismissing her threatening tone, before leaning forward to her height, his eyes widening in that way of his to taunt her like the meaningless prey she was, "Faithful guy? A gentleman? The guy practically salivated all over for _my_ bitch of an ex-girlfriend to the point he had his heart ripped out…by me."

Alex's mouth and heart fell at those words, a sick feeling entering her being. She could only muster a cracked, "Ex—excuse me…"

Damon couldn't understand why he was pissed off. Seeing her fall so short of his expectations wasn't attractive (not that he was really _that_ attracted to her in the first place). Maybe it was the bite…or Elena telling him not too long ago to his face that she needed more time to even consider forgiving him for all the shit he had done to her.

Anger took over the female wizard as she asked, "You…you knew Mason?"

"I knew he had an interest to the other witch in the neighborhood then coerced with the bitch of an ex-girlfriend that planned to kill your beloved cousin for her own safety. The funny thing is he fell in _love_ with that heartless bitch—" he scoffed, not noticing Alex's violent change of demeanor, "—even believed that she loved him _back_. She's incapable of loving anyone more than herself. I should know. I put him out of his misery…but you heard that part though with no problem huh?"

Alex glared to him.

"'I, ripped, his, heart, out' didn't register in that _magical_ pretty dense head of yours?"

Damon was thrown off his feet, tumbling towards the living room couch. He could hear the witch chant angrily before feeling his joints crack and move about awkwardly. She seethed down at him, her hand outreached and bending his arm back in the most uncomfortable of positions, making sure it was the wounded arm and ignoring his pained groans.

If anything, it satisfied her.

"Oh my gosh! You guys stop! Stop it Alex!" Elena shrieked urgently, running into the room, throwing Alex off before she cut her eyes at her, "So, who was going to tell me that this colossal murderous _asswhole_ killed Mason?"

Elena looked to her shocked, "Wha—what happened-"

Alex sneered, trying her hardest not to switch gears to her own cousin, "_Mason_? Rings _any_ bells?"

Elena's mouth fell as Damon made his way to Alex in vampire speed, hands at her throat. Alex choked a chant, hands clawing at his hands before he was thrown across the room and against the wall. Alex coughed out her next spell, making sure to keep him pinned there but also applying bone-crushing pressure.

Justin and Jeremy came running to the scene in shock. All three were wearing black, Alex noticed but dismissed right after.

"What the hell! Alex! Put him down, he's on our side!" Justin cried out.

Hot, wet tears silently fell from Alex's frustrated eyes, "Not for long he won't. You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to help them when they killed Mason. I'm going home whether you want me to or not."

Alex let her outstretched arm fall before she went up to her room.

Elena was in a state of shock before turning to question Damon only to find that he, too, disappeared.

* * *

><p>"<strong>A<strong>lex, don't do this."

Alex couldn't focus enough to use her magic to pack her things. Justin, yet again, was trying to fix the unfixable.

"Get out of my room Justin before I help you and you find yourself in the middle of Antartica."

"You know it's against the Wizard Academy rules to—"

"I, don't, _care_, Justin," Alex shot acidly, wiping at her eyes. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to cry in front of all of them moments earlier, "I don't give a damn about the rules. We've always broken them. I can do it again. As far as they're concerned I graduated. I'm the family wizard but I'm a human being first and I can and will say, 'no' to helping anyone out."

She kicked her suitcase closed, sniffling.

"We can't just leave Alex."

"Of course we can. _I_ can. Watch me," She stopped to glare towards her older brother, "You can't possibly expect me to just accept that that murderer killed my ex-boyfriend that is_ still_ pretty dear to my heart—though I'm over him—but he's a good fucking person—and I still care—I still…_Justin_…I just _can't_ okay."

Her voice cracked as she groaned in irritation to herself, allowing herself to plop down on the bed and bury her head into her hands. Justin sat beside his sister, "We can't leave because we have to go to a funeral. Their guardian…Jenna…she died…and…I'll tell you the full story later but…we can't leave Alex. Not over your ex. They need us."

Alex shook her head.

"And…you can't be one hundred percent sure it's the same Mason."

Alex looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "I doubt there are many werewolves roaming the world named, 'Mason', Justin."

"But it's still possible. Be sure first before you through a deadly tantrum. And if that's the case…you can be mad…upset…sad even…but you can't put your feelings and your past before family."

"I know," Alex drawled unwillingly before sighing and falling back on her bed, "Family's always first."

"That's right."

"…he said that Mason fell in love with another girl…his ex…"

"That…uh…can't be Mason then," Justin tried, feeling awkward. This was definitely Harper's role…to be here and console her best friend that just so happens to be his little sister.

"I guess but," the female frowned, "we're not exactly together to make it untrue. We agreed to just be friends and lost tabs on each other over the years…it's not impossible that he fell in love with someone else…"

Justin frowned as he pat his sister, awkwardly, on her head. Alex narrowed her eyes before musing in a deadpanned voice, "Stop. Don't pity me. I'll still send you off to Antartica."

"Get ready for the funeral. They need our support."

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>aybe it was the tense air that either Alex Russo or Damon Salvatore brought…or maybe it was more gravity with what happened that morning adding on to the grief for a loved one being taken away. Justin had explained everything that has happened until this very point. Everything he was told more so. Alex would have to be a cold-hearted bitch to just up and leave. It also added a sense of never before experienced danger.

It was sad...staying back, looking down on the grave of a person they never met but died tragically from unexperienced terror. Alex did feel sad. Would she admit it? Not exactly but she felt it none-the-less. She felt detached being there and unsettled that the man she fought this morning was there as well.

She wouldn't admit this either but…she felt a little regret for throwing around a dying bloodsucker like some rag doll. She hadn't noticed, in all her thoughts, Damon had begun to walk off. She didn't notice Stefan talking to him briefly before walking up to Alex carefully, "Alex?"

She looked up, approving of his looks before nodding; She looked back down to the grave, "Yeah?"

"Can we…talk about Mason?"

She stiffened, nodding brusquely, "Yeah."

"I'm…sorry…we…my brother—he acts before thinking things through...he acts on emotions and they're not the best so I'm sorry about Mason Lockwood. I'm really so—"

"Wait who?" Alex looked back alarmed, "I don't know a Lockwood."

There was an awkward silence before Alex laughed half-heartedly in disbelief at herself, "I don't know a Mason Lockwood! Oh my God!"

She smiled lightly at Stefan before realizing he was frowning towards her. She turned to Justin to see him giving her a disgruntled look, "Really Alex?"

"What? He's not _my_ Mason."

Justin turned to Stefan, "Excuse my heartless sister, Stefan."

"It's okay," Stefan replied patiently with a tight-lipped grin.

_Oh he was broodful indeed_, Alex thought.

Justin continued, "I'm sure you heard about the altercation my sister and Damon had this morning."

"Yeah…from Elena. She feels bad but I guess I…or you can tell her, there's nothing to worry about and it was just a misunderstanding."

Alex shrugged; Justin nodded, "We can tell her. I can but Alex will apologize for the outburst to Elena and Jeremy…_and_ Damon."

"You lost me at 'apologize'."

"Alex."

"_What_? That pretentious ass provoked me even though he wasn't sure we were talking about the same Mason."

"Like you did to Elena when you said you won't help and leave for home?"

"…God, I _hate_ when you do that," Alex huffed before throwing up her hands in defeat, "_Fine_. I'll apologize to the teens but Damon? He can wait."

"I…he's…" Stefan spoke up, his brows furrowing, his forehead wrinkled up in concern.

"Oh yeah…he's dying…right," Alex trailed before rolling her eyes, "Well…obviously before the Reaper comes and visits."

"_Alex_."

"Whatever Justin. Lighten up," Alex gave a fake grin to Stefan, "Till later on?"

Stefan nodded slowly before she turned on her heel and walked off to Justin's truck.

* * *

><p>"<strong>T<strong>his morning…what I said…I take it back."

Jeremy and Elena stared at Alex quietly, not sure how to respond. Sighing with exasperation, Alex fiddled with her hands, "I suck at apologizing ok? Apologizing and feeling remorse doesn't come to me that naturally."

"We get it. It's ok," Jeremy interrupted, getting up.

Alex's hands fell as her shoulders dropped, "_Good_. I have to go over to the Salamander's house to try and be cordial with that Vamp Beast bastard."

"… 'Salvatore's'?" Jeremy asked his brows furrowed.

"Damon…?" Elena questioned, just as concerned.

Alex pulled in her lips before her eyes looked off, "…sure. I'll be back. Justin should still be here."

With that said she chanted a spell before opening her eyes to find herself in front of an unfamiliar boarding house. She looked around the house to find trees…more than she was used to seeing.

"…so…this must be the Salvatore residence," She muttered to herself as she brought her hand up to knock on the door. The door, however, opens abruptly to reveal a slightly disheveled Stefan.

Alex's lips perked in a slight smirk, "Happy to see there's someone other than the Grim Reaper?"

He sighed, giving her a wry smile, "I guess you can say that. Here for Damon?"

Alex grumbled, "I have to pretend to be an adult sometimes."

Stefan nodded, "I understand but…you can talk to him just…not be in the same room with him."

Alex tilted her head at him in question. Next thing she knew she found herself in a dungeon basement, following after Stefan. He showed her to a door before stepping aside, "Damon…guest."

This place inspired her to have her own prison to lock her brothers up and away in.

"…let me out Stefan."

It sounded like the Vamp Beast but much weaker and more strained… as though he had given up a fight. It confused and unsettled the wizard. Stefan seemed to want to say something but decided against it. He turned to Alex, nodded to her, and headed to the stairs. She was left alone to apologize to an imprisoned bloodsucker…that was dying. If she reminded herself that he was dying then maybe she could apologize a little bit more willingly than she did for her cousins—which was sad because they deserved it more. _Ungh_…_shut up__ conscious,_ Alex thought.

"Hey…can you hear me Vamp Be—I mean—Damon?" she started.

There was a long silence before he replied from the dark room almost breathlessly, "Witch. What do you want."

Even in sparce breath he managed to still sond condescending. Maybe she shouldn't apologize. Maybe she should guilt trip him or add insult to injury.

"Does your brooding brother do this to you…too? Lock you up when he catches you trying to commit suicide?"

That killed her previous thought process, "…Odd…I didn't know you were locked up Salamander."

She could make out a weak chuckle.

Alex crossed her arms against her chest, "Well? If you were trying to kill yourself, I expect that you tried to do so in a kick ass sort of manner?"

"If you mean walk out into the Sun…of course."

"What? I tried that this morning and it was an epic fail."

He let out a breath, a small smirk evident, "Let's say…I took off my sun block."

"…Nice."

They fell silent. Alex looked to the wooden door, watching between the tiny bar window. Damon walked up to it, his face in more sweats than earlier. Alex looked away.

"So…why is the mutt lover gracing me with her presence?"

Alex wrinkled her nose before pointing at him, attempting to taunt, "We were talking about two different Masons. I know nothing about a Mason Lockwood."

Damon raised a brow before waving her off, "That doesn't erase the fact that you had relations with a mangy mutt. Was that all you came here for, Kiki?"

Alex squinted her eyes at him, "No…actually. Yes."

"Then I'm sure you don't need to use those little powers of yours to see yourself out? I'd rather bite through this pain till the end by myself."

Alex glared, turning for the stairs before stopping and looking back, "Is it eating you up inside to know that the Mason you killed wasn't _my_ Mason and that you don't have something to hold over me?"

Damon's eyes looked to her, "Is it killing _you_ inside that you still have feelings for someone that's an ex and moving on with his life and you _only_ realized that when I said I killed him?"

"That's a line Salvatore."

"Must have been…you got my name right."

She paused, realizing that as so, before continuing, "And what about 'bitch of an ex-girlfriend' _hmm_? Seemed like you were pretty salty when you talked about her and Mason. Let me guess…there was someone else she loved besides you…was it…Stefan?"

His eyes narrowed, not saying a word, his jaw locking. A smirk tugged on her lips as she came back to face him, "I hit the nail on that _line_. I'm_ good_. Let me go further...same goes for Elena doesn't it?"

His face contorted in Vamp Beast mode, as Alex would call it, black veins, red eyes, and fangs galore.

Alex didn't feel threatened, especially with that door keeping them from each other as she asked innocently, "Line crossed?"

He snarled but turned away to cough. She caught a glimpse of blood. Frowning but keeping composure, she continued, "It might not be a cure but…I could ease the pain for a little while…but if you survive this thing…'cause I can help—Mason is off limits and I won't bring up ex-bitch and Elena to get under your skin. Deal?"

He looked up to her, furrowing his brows, "Sounds like you're trying to be a hero. What happened…to 'good is overrated'?"

"It is," she rolled her eyes, "But you look pathetic. Good super heroes don't make deals. Don't they cut straight to doing the right thing?"

He winced, sitting down in the dark cellar, "Whatever."

Knowing that that was as close to an apology as ever for both of them, Alex went on to making a rhyme and hearing a sigh of relief come from the older Salvatore brother.

"Good Salamander?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

Alex stood there, looking at him, "Is 'yeah' 'thank you' in 'Give-a-damn' language?"

He didn't reply as Alex continued, "Well, 'whatever' is 'your welcome' in that same language Vamp Beast."

She turned to retreat back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>"N<strong>ot that I'm against asking one hundred dead witch ghouls on what we could do for Soloman but…c'mon…aren't they angry? Don't they _hate_ the guy?"

"Yes but…it's worth a try…maybe with your help—Bonnie won't—you know…faint," Stefan started, sitting down on the rug with Bonnie who only shook her head.

Alex stared at them both, arms crossed, feeling as though those zombie ghost witches were watching her every step of the way. She felt naked.

Would she admit that?

Of course not.

Bonnie offered her hand, "Please…I know it's just pulling teeth and I know this is kind of out of your element-"

"And that over one hundred year old Vamp beast is a bastard."

"Of course but…Stefan—"

"He's my brother…and I was the one who turned him so…I owe it to him to find a cure," Stefan looked to Bonnie and Alex expectantly.

"…fine. I'll…_help_," she stressed the word slightly in a strained tone. Too much helping and not enough selfish time. She sat down awkwardly, grabbing hold of Bonnie's hands.

"It must be _so_ difficult for you," Bonnie mused, rolling her emerald eyes.

"You have _no_ idea. My arms are itching to stop the kindness train," the older witch replied easily.

Stefan searched her in that analytical way of his before he added, "I don't know…I'd say you're a lot kinder than you let on."

Alex's right eye twitched, her face making a disapproving expression, "Stefan. Stop. The itching is getting worse."

He shrugged, grinning to himself.

Bonnie seemed in thought before she frowned and let go of Alex's hands, "No disrespect but…I'm not sure if I need your help after all."

Alex blinked, as Stefan grew cautious if an arising confrontation were about to happen. However, Alex looked around, hearing traces of whispers but not being able to fully understand them.

"They say you're like _him_," Bonnie answered the older magician's silent question.

"…Who?"

_Damon…_

_Damon…_

_Salvatore…_

_Damon…Salvatore…_

"…Not creepy," she then paused before gasping incredulously, "_Wait_. _Nooo_."

"I know. I would be offended too," Bonnie gave her a smirk.

Alex slightly gaped before trying, "I'm a_ better_ human being than he ever is—considering the fact that he's technically dead."

She turned to Stefan, "Which kinda throws me. What do you call the death of an already dead being? 'Surely Dead'?"

Bonnie snickered before clearing her throat, "I'll try to contact Emily so please."

Alex gulped silently, being quiet as she watched the younger witch handle contacting the dead a lot easier than she thought the witch could. Seriously…_why_ was Alex here? To baby-sit. She could hardly be an adult let alone take care of someone else like a responsible guardian. _That_ she could be honest about.

She didn't notice the slight draft at first before Bonnie started flinging about. Freaked out like Stefan or about to laugh like Alex, they couldn't react as so before Bonnie stopped and looked to them both with a totally different demeanor, "Stefan…"

She looks to Alex, "Alexandria."

Alex couldn't even correct her—how did she know her real name?

"Emily…I know that you might refuse to help but please, for me, if you know a way to save my brother from a werewolf bite—" Stefan started earnestly.

"That would be disrupting nature Stefan," "Emily" cut him off to point out. She held no pity or sincerity for the desperate brother. Well…Damon obviously isn't popular with hardly anyone down here.

"Us being the way that we are—that is unnatural."

"I know that and I regret having helped those many times before."

Damn. She didn't hold back.

"Emily…_please_. He's is my _brother_."

Alex frowned. How could anyone not help a guy practically pleading for the life of a loved one even though that loved one was a psychopathic asswhole?

"It is against nature. He will just have to die. It is his time."

The whispers came back and Alex was sure that Emily was leaving.

"Emily, I'm begging you," Stefan tried, realizing it too.

"It is his time Stefan…" Emily trailed before Bonnie gasped, sucking in air violently. Alex didn't react quickly like Stefan did as he immediately went to Bonnie's aid. Alex was watching Emily unattached herself from Bonnie, looking towards Alex expectantly.

She then looked elsewhere but Alex still managed to hear her.

"_She is only like him by so much. We can tolerate her."_

The itch in her returned.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Y<strong>ou can't seriously be taking a break Alex."

"Leave me alone you nagger."

"I do _not_ nag. Now get out of that bed and go with Elena to check on Damon. You're the Family Wizard. Fulfill those Family Wizard duties," Justin fussed.

Alex drew her head up slowly to glare at Justin, "You, tool."

Her head flops back into her pillows.

"You're unbelievable Alex," Justin grumbled, hands thrown in the air with frustration.

"Says the tool," Alex retorted. "I've been moving around _all_ day. I'm _drained_. My body is not use to this kind of physical labor. Stefan going after some Santa Klaus, Elena is going to check on Damon who is _safely_ locked up in a dungeon. She'll be fine. Now…get, out."

Justin felt himself slide out of her room in an instant, her door closing and locking behind him. He growled as he pounded and kicked at the door, "_Dammit_ Alex!"

"Uh…Justin?"

He turned to Elena who looked as worried and drained about all that was going on. If anyone needed a break it was his poor cousin, not his lazy immature brat of a sister.

"Elena—I'm sorry. I'll go with you to check on Damon."

Elena gave him a small and appreciated grin, "Thanks…it's ok for Alex to rest…"

"_NO_. Don't give her an excuse Elena. We're here to be of as much help as you need for any amount of time."

"OH, _MY, __**GOD**_!" A loud, yet muffled voice of disapproval came from the room Alex inhabited. Justin turned to it to see an incredibly large ear attached to the door…eavesdropping on them.

Elena was speechless as Justin stared down at it before punching it, hearing Alex groan in pain, the ear disappearing.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>lex awoke slowly from the best sleep she had ever had since being here. She felt better now before hearing her cellular device ring. Answering it with the sleep still evident in her mind, she murmured, "You know…who you called."

"A—Alex…I—I need your help—I—I—Damon…"

It was Elena.

"Grammar. What did the Vamp Beast do?" Alex interrupted disinterested and ready to succumb to sleep again.

"…He's too heavy—he bit me—he's—I—I need your help and you're the only one I could get a hold of—Justin's still at the police station—I—please—I—I—"

…what the fuck happened while she was napping?

* * *

><p>"<strong>T<strong>hank you…I'm sorry you had to do all of that."

"Please. I use my magic without much thought a ton anyway."

Getting Justin out of the station, getting to Elena and Damon, getting them out of that populated area to the Boarding House without getting caught, and easing the excruciating pain that Damon was going through with a flick of her wand and a choice of clever rhyme spells at their convenience was a breeze. It was a lot of magic juice but at the same time…

It really wasn't.

In fact it boosted her ego a bit to do all of that without breaking a sweat. She knew she was awesome but doing all of that like an effortless professional? Kick, ass.

Damon looked absolutely horrible than he had a few hours back but at least he won't hallucinate or go Vamp Beast mode on the two girls. He was still sweating and gasping though. She tried making up a cure but ghost witch woman was right; it was against nature. Not even her spells and wand could aid him.

Alex watched how Elena cradled the older Salvatore brother. It was desperate yet comforting for the man. He was mumbling, apologizing to her, and talking about a "Katherine". Probably his "bitch of an ex-girlfriend".

Deciding to leave them but stand in the hallway to give them a little privacy (not really, thanks to magical eye and ear of eavesdropping), she felt her presence would distract them. What she heard shocked her. Damon admitting he deserves to die but if things had been different Elena and him would have never met. He apologizes again…a lot more willingly than Alex could ever imagine herself doing—which is probably not any time soon.

That's way too _much_ apologizing.

"I…I know you love Stefan…and it'll always be Stefan but…I love you," Damon breathlessly states.

"I know," Elena replies so quietly and with so much pain, Alex almost didn't hear her. She knows she should stop being a creeper but she couldn't resist. It was almost like she was seeing herself with Mason before they broke up…again.

Except it was requited love. How tragic for Damon.

"If we had met in 1864…you would have liked me," he continues, chuckling very lightly and weakly.

Alex frowned, slapping herself mentally for not being able to do mental math. Well…at least she knows he's older than Edward Cullen, sparkling boy vamp wonder. What is it with these vamps and extreme pedophilia?

Elena responds, telling him she likes him just the way he is (Alex mentally barfs) before kissing him as he closes his eyes. Now _that_ was unexpected. Why hadn't she seen that coming?

But a new voice interrupts, startling everyone, "Well, well, _well_. Sorry to interrupt."

She wasn't sorry.

Elena let out a breathless, "Katherine?" before jumping back from Damon as if she were caught. _That_ was Katherine? The "bitch of an ex-girlfriend"?

The woman suddenly came into view before turning to look right at Alex's eavesdropping eye, "And _sorry_ to cut the show short."

Guilty, Alex comes back into the room to look Katherine up and down to only be shocked that the woman was an exact replica of Elena, except more dangerous looking. The way she carried herself, and the way she styled her hair screamed, "Total opposite."

Alex looks to Elena and then back to the woman, "_Please_ do _not_ tell me she's your twin sister."

"HA. Far from that actually," the woman spat, sounding as though she would _hate_ it if that were the case, "I don't want to stay long. I brought the cure."

Alex grew cautious as the mysterious woman fed the cure to Damon. She then backed away, her eyes looking over Elena slightly impressed but not surprised.

Then in a, "I know something that you don't know" cheeky tone, she said, "Stefan handed himself over to Klaus to get his _dear_ brother that cure. Since you did me a favor…I had to return it."

As she leaves, she turns one final time to Elena with a straight face but with a slightly coy voice, "It's okay to love them both."

She threw the vial to Elena, "I did."

And like that, she was gone.

There was an awkward silence as Alex turned to Damon and Elena, "Wow."

Elena gets to her feet immediately to text Stefan, leaving Alex and Damon in the room.

Alex shook her head, "That's…terrible."

She looks up at Damon through her lashes, her dark locks falling, "Your brother goes and _exchanges_ himself to make sure you stay alive and you and his girlfriend lock lips behind his _back_."

Damon growled at her.

Alex merely just fiddled with her hands lightly in a flippant manner, not at all threatened, "Down boy. No judgment."

As she turns to leave him, she stops and looks at him over her shoulder, "My ex might have been a 'mangy mutt' but at least I can move on to the next guy that doesn't look _exactly_ like him, let alone already be taken. Way to 'move on' Salamander."

Black veins about his eyes appeared, "What happened to our little deal _witch_."

"Oh c'mon Damon. 'Whatever' isn't really _agreeing_ to a deal," Alex shrugged nonchalantly before exiting the room, "Feel free to talk about Mason though. It's not like you have much room to talk."


End file.
